Leola
by XDarkxStormxCloudsX
Summary: Cleo Sheridan" aka Leo, lives in Bon Temps with her Aunt and cousin. Shes got a past thats coming back for her. Starts from beg. of series/books follows both. Possible Spoilers. M for future chapters. EricxOC but not prominent until later chapter
1. Relatively Normal Day

HELLO! oh goodness its been a while since ive uploaded anything and i sincerly apologize. But True Blood/the Sookie Stackhouse Novels have currently consumed my life at the moment, i sincerly apologize!

for those of you Alexander Skarsgard fans (man who plays Eric Northman, duh) i did some research:

-he plays Meekus in _Zoolander_. haha, love that movie.

-he is in the "explicit" version (just the longer version) of the _Paparazzi_ music video by Lady Gaga, oh my god, so hot.

-finally, my personal favorite that i keep watching over and over XD, search on Youtube or somewhere= _Hundtricket _(Dog Trick-translated)_, shower scene_. oh god Alex is partially naked in a comunity shower with two other guys just talking. you see pretty far down on Alex, oh goodness i am swooning just thinking about it now! the drawback, it's in another language (swedish i think), oh that's not the bad part, the bad part are **THE FUCKING SUBTITLES!** i really hate subtitles now. they should be on the TOP! sigh...im rambling too much...

on with the story: This will follow both the show and the books to an extent.

this is an EricxOC, and i hope everyone likes it :)

Disclaimer: fucking hate these...i own nothiiiingggg, only original plot/dialogue/characters...

reveiw please :)

ah, and i have not givin up on my other storiessssss!!!! i just need to get a few chapters of this out of my head and then ill be good!!

* * *

Living in Bon Temps, Louisiana is bittersweet for me. It's a new environment and away from the life I have been accustomed to for 24 years of living, then again, it's a new environment and away from the life I have been accustomed to for 24 years of living. See? Bittersweet. I've been living in this small southern town for about a month now; been living with my Aunt Laura and Cousin Tina, two people whom I love dearly. I was sent by my mother for my safety. I wonder what she's up to. My mother and I are extremely close, freakishly close if you will, so it's been especially hard for me adjusting to this not talking to her spiel; and I loathe it. But I'm lucky to have my mother's sister and her daughter to help me out.

I look up when someone places a warm hand on my own, shaking it gently. I smile sheepishly at my boss, Sam Merlotte, who is reaching over the bar countertop. "Leo, stop spacing out and get back to work," he grins. I mumble an apology as I take the tray of alcoholic beverages to one of my tables. After I deliver the drinks I walk to the little window that looks into the kitchen; Lafayette puts some food baskets on the window for me as Arlene comes to pick up as well.

"I swear Leo, I will never understand how you can get so many tips when you don't even smile when you waitress," she sighs to me.

"It's because she's so damn sexy, all the men wanna fuuuck her," Lafayette goes all homosexual ghetto. I smirk, "Hell, if I was straight, mmm-hm," he purses his thick lips together and flickers his index finger up and down my body. I roll my eyes as I take the tray to one of the tables.

"OK, chicken tenders?" I ask the family of four in my monotonous voice.

"None of us ordered chicken tenders…" the father answers. I lean all of my weight onto my right leg as my brows knit together.

"Hm, wrong table," I mutter while I think back to who wanted the food that's on my tray. Oh, right, the family of four with the twins, duh, oh could I forget that? So I take it over to the right table this time before I notice a couple sit at a table in my section. After I take their order I walk back to the window and scoot Arlene over so that I can place the small piece of note paper on the metallic rotator thing, whatever the hell that thing is called.

"I know every man, whether straight, gay, or George Mutha Fuckin' Bush is terrified…of the puss," Lafayette says to Arlene and Sookie, who shrills the cooks name in embarrassment.

"Ooh, what are we talkin' about?" Dawn, the fourth waitress that works at Merlotte's Bar & Grill, asks when she hands me her order and I place it on that damned thingermabob, what the fuck is that thing called!?

"Pussy," both Lafayette and I say simultaneously, though, he with his own flare.

"Hey look, not everyone, is gay," Arlene laughs, "Not everyone wants to have sex with you,"

"Oh, you would be surprised Arlene, people you know," he tilts his head down mysteriously, "And that's all I'm sayin,"

"Well, I know I don't wanna have sex with you," Dawn says with a bit of sass,

"Nuh-uh, me neither," Arlene agrees. I purposely look Lafayette's body up and down,

"Maybe if you were straight…" even though I'm joking, my words sound serious, but luckily these people have been able to pick up when I am kidding rather quickly. The black chef holds up his hand and I give him a high five through the window,

"That's ma girl right there ya'll, and the rest of you bitches don't know what you're missin!" he starts to thrust into the stove, "I've got six gears on this thang! Uh! Uh! Uh!" I start chuckling and shaking my head when Dawn starts making similar sounds as Lafayette was,

"No honey, you don't know what you're missin! You can watch her walk away... make you wanna slap it? You wanna slap it?" She says while strutting her stuff away from the rest of us referring to her ass.

"Everybody knows that. Everybody been there. Ain't that right? John's been there!" Lafayette calls out to her while gesturing to the busboy. Arlene backs away cupping her own breasts,

"Take these, baby. Peaches and cream," she smirks and Lafayette shakes his hips.

"I'll give you a little cocoa,"

"Peaches and cream,"

"Little cocoa,"

I shake my head at these people; imagine what my mother would say if she knew I was working with such outlandishly vulgar people like these. My blue eyes look over at my blonde haired friend; she turns to me with such an embarrassed facial expression then turns abruptly on her heel away from me. Shaking my head and chuckling I take my next order, "You people are fucking crazy," I mutter.

Waitressing is easy enough, I could be better at it, but I get too distracted with my thoughts and other things, that I forget what food goes to which table. I look over my shoulder to see Sookie taking someone's order. Sookie and I are real good friends even though we've known each other only one month. The reason for this is probably because we are both special humans. Sookie is a telepath, while I am a psychic. When we found out what the other was, it was just…amazing from then on out. See, Sookie Stackhouse can't hear my thoughts, but she can see the premonitions that I have. Her and I have told each other everything about our powers, every single detail and how it has affected our lives. It was quite refreshing to say the least.

As the night slows down, I notice Tara, Sookie's childhood friend, sitting at the bar and barely touching her green margarita. "Why buy a drink when you're not gunna drink it?" I ask her when I sit on the stool beside her folding my arms on the countertop and placing my head on them.

"I don't know; maybe cuz my life sucks,"

"Oh Tara, don't go and feel sorry for yourself, that's just lazy," Sookie says coming over to the bar as well.

"Well then why can't I keep a job?" Tara responds.

"Maybe because you can't keep you're mouth shut,"

"Bitch who asked you," they both laugh. "Oh," Tara continues, "And feeling sorry for myself is lazy? Have you even met this girl?" the black woman jabs a thumb in my direction. Sookie laughs and I just smile.

"Well at least she can keep her job for more than two weeks," Tara just mimics Sookie's sentence.

"Say, Sook, how's you're night going?" Sam, bartender and owner, asks the blonde waitress. Tara rolls her eyes then looks at me pointedly, and I give her a knowing look.

"I've had better nights," Sam leans on the counter leaning in towards Sookie.

"Anything I can do to improve this one for ya?" he grins. Sookie doesn't say a word; she's trying to hear his thoughts. There's an awkward silence, so I decide to fill it,

"Well…like how Sam? You plan on showing her a good time?" My eyes look up at his reddened face when he turns around and half glares and smirks sheepishly at me. Tara's cackle fills the restaurant and Sookie just gasps. "Leo!"

Tara pats me on the back and I begin chuckling along with her. "Oh, man, the look on you two's faces!" Sam smacks my head with a towel playfully,

"Git off you're lazy ass and start serving some customers," he laughs nervously. I moan and drag myself from the bar, when I look up I see a man going to sit in Sookie's section. I tilt my head to the side when I see a flash of him in the driver's seat of a car, Sookie in the passenger's seat wearing a white dress with a red floral design, and me in the back seat leaning forward; then a blurry neon red sign that reads "Fangtasia". I look over my shoulder at Sookie and her head's tilted in confusion; even though she can't regularly hear my thoughts, most times she is capable of seeing the premonitions I receive.

"Vampire," I say. Sookie whips around to Sam and Tara,

"Oh my God, that's Merlotte's first Vampire!" she says excitedly. I yawn when Sam agrees warily. "I can't believe it, right here in Bon Temps; I've been waitin for this to happen ever since they came out of the coffin two years ago!" and she springs off to attend to the new Vampire. I look around at my section, everyone seemed content, so I sit back down where I was just moments before in the same position and I close my eyes this time.

"You're chances with Sookie are shot now that the Vampire is here, Sam," my words are mumbled by my arms.

"What? What do you mean?" Sam doesn't know that I am psychic, but he does know that Sookie and I are…similar. I open my eyes and barely lift my hand to point at said waitress.

"You can tell by the way she's standing, all flirty and giddy like," I don't think she can hear his thoughts. Even though he's a Vampire, Sookie would never act that way around someone since she always hears their thoughts, so I am assuming that with this guy, it's different. Sookie comes back then returns with the Vampire's red wine then returns again.

"Do you really think that, she'll let him bite her?" Sookie asks as we all watch the Vampire converse with the Rattray's (Sam, Tara, and Sookie to clarify, I am too busy watching the inside of my eyelids).

"You know how many people are having sex with vampires these days. Sometimes those people disappear," Tara kindly informs us all.

"No, he's not like that," Sookie defends him.

"OK, OK, you spoke to him for like, a minute," I chuckle at Tara's sarcasm, "You don't know how many people he's sucked the blood out of for however many centuries old he is," her southern accent is so rich and deep.

"But he's so not scary…"

"Oh sweet Jesus and Mary, Sookie, he is a vampire!"

"Yeah but the synthetic blood the Japanese-!"

"Are you willing to give up all your favorite food to live off of Slim Fast?" Sam asks.

"That's not a good example Sam," I mumble, "Slim Fast has that beverage thing and tons of granola bars and I think some other things too,"

"You know what I mean,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mutter and once again I drag myself from the bar stool and make my rounds like a dutiful servant, I mean waitress. As time passes, slowly, I look over to where the mystery Vampire was sitting to find that he and the Rattray's were no longer there.

My psychic abilities don't only include seeing the future (literally) but it also involves feelings or urges. It's difficult to explain, but it is sort of like mini visions, just without the actual seeing; like I'll get a good feeling about something and things will end up fine. Or maybe I'll just suddenly get an urge to do something and it'll somehow benefit me. It's just an extremely strong and accurate intuition, I suppose. Of course, the feelings aren't always good ones.

As Sookie runs past me to the entrance of the bar I rip off the piece of notepaper to give to Lafayette and say, "Give em' hell Sook," I walk past Sam and Tara as he runs out the back, "She'll be fine Sam," I barely call after him. Tara walks back behind the bar and starts taking people's order reluctantly. I ask her for two Bud Lights and a Coke and she puts them on my tray. "Tara, if you're civil to the people, Sam might just be nice enough to give you a job," I suggest to her.

"Hey, I'm only mean to stupid people," she justifies. I blatantly look around the bar,

"So you're nice to maybe like, one person out of every twenty that come in here," She glares at me and goes to reply but I cut her off, "When you talk to Sam about you're future employment here, mention to him that you can help look after Sookie," I lean on the counter with the tray between my arms when Tara's face contorts into a solemn consideration,

"It's that damn Vampire, you saw the way she was lookin at him," I nod, "Now that's just trouble waitin to happen," I shrug as I take to tray off the table,

"Maybe,"

---

"Why are you staring at me Sam?" I ask as I wipe down the tables at Merlotte's. I look up over to where the bar is and he shakes his head and continues counting some receipts and whatnot.

"I'm just trying to figure you out is all," I toss the towel to the next table as I stack the chairs on the one that I just wiped clean.

"What's there to figure out?"

"Well," he says while putting away the papers he was counting or whatever, "You hate waitressing," he states,

"Hate's a strong word,"

"OK, well you obviously don't like it," I agree then move on to the table that I threw the towel on and wipe that one down as I did the one before. In the bar it was just Sam, me, and John who I believe is the busboy and also assists Lafayette in cooking…I think. The restaurant is always so peaceful after everyone's left. "You're extremely lazy," yet again, I agree, "and yet you always offer for more shifts and you always stay to help me close," I stand up straight, place my hands on my hips, and shift my weight to my right foot as Sam walks over to a table near me with a towel of his own,

"You better not be complaining," Sam laughs,

"No, I'm not, I'm just wondering why that is," I lift some of the chairs with an exasperated moan, "oh, and you hate…I mean, dislike manual labor, forgot that one,"

"That's right. I hate doing any manual labor," Sam stands up straight with his hand on his hip and his other on the table,

"They why are you a waitress? I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong, we all love you here, I'm just…insanely curious,"

"Well," I lean my butt against the table across from Sam and he half sits on the one he is by, "I have a need to be busy. I have to move and in a place like Bon Temps, the only job that allows me to physically move is being a waitress,"

"But you don't want to be a waitress…"

"Nah, I hate serving people," Sam and I stare at each other before he speaks again.

"What kind of a childhood did you have?" I consider this for a moment.

"A busy one. My mother rarely slept, always working, she wanted to prove herself. Ever since I can remember I was the same way. I needed to be doing something, I thrived to complete a task, to get that small amount of personal pride. Although, I don't necessarily have to be around others like some people I know; I am perfectly fine in my own company for long periods of time, I just have to be doing something. I'm an insomniac like my mother as well, but not nearly as bad as she is. " Sam nods,

"You and you're mom have a bad relationship?" My eyes widen slightly,

"No, oh not at all, she's my best friend. She worked to give me the world, so in turn, I worked just as hard to make her life easier,"

"What about you're dad?" I look down at my black converses,

"I don't have a dad," I say sternly, ending that conversation. In truth, I do, technically, have a father, somewhere in the world. I cringe at the thought of how I was conceived. The two of us go back to wiping down the tables and placing the chairs up on the newly wiped tables.

"You're voice is sounding much better these days," Sam says after some few minutes of silent working. When I first came to this town to live with my Aunt and cousin, my voice was…non-existent. My throat was severely damaged from the outside and I had to have some minor surgery done on it. Thank God for medication is all I have to say. I told the locals, my coworkers and boss that it was injured in a car accident, which is a total lie, but they don't need to know what (or who) damaged my throat. The amazing power of cover-up, covers up the five small bruises arranged in a specific manner along my neck.

Speaking of injuries, I also have two scars on my head. One, right behind my right ear that goes about three inches down the side of my neck and another on the right side of my forehead, right on my hairline and it goes an inch below my temple. I've acquired these scars in an actual car "accident", and I use the term "accident" loosely. No one asks me about my scars because no one can see them. My new hairstyle hides them appropriately.

My hair used to be so beautifully long, just simply all the way down to my bottom and parted in the middle. Sure, brushing my hair was a real bitch, but it was worth it. The color of my hair is quite unusual, natural, but unusual. It is an extremely dark red. From far away it looks either black or dark brown, but close up and in some appropriate lighting, it is easy to see that it is a deep, deep brick red. Nowadays, my hair is significantly shorter, it falls on my shoulders, it has many layers and angles and I have bangs that fall long into my eyes and affectively hide my two scars.

"Time heals all wounds," I say. I pause and stop what I was doing for a moment as I see my Aunt Laura and the people that she works with sitting at a few conjoined tables at Merlotte's during the lunch hour; I am standing before them, ready to take their order when Margaret Perkins looks around me and waves to someone, that person is Sam; he comes over and smiles kindly at the older women, Margaret gets a sly look on her overly painted with make-up face and she says something, Sam and I look at each other, he with an embarrassed look, me with my normal controlled face but I could tell I was slightly embarrassed myself, then Margaret gets a fist full of Sam's right butt cheek making his eyes widen.

I return to wiping tables while pondering my vision. Sometimes they work like that. If I get a real good one I can see, smell, hear and even taste and feel _everything_. Those types of visions I love, even if they are bad because I get a riveting electrical vibrating sensation running throughout my body afterwards. I've never had an orgasm before, so I can't properly compare the two feelings, but I am willing to bet that the aftershock of my Five Senses Visions (what I call them) is better than an orgasm. Most other times my premonitions are either just images or feelings, and then less often than those, I get premonitions of just sounds. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and then the hand slides between my shoulder blades with a firm, but kind pat.

"Stop spacing out _cher,_" Sam says grinning. I mumble an apology with a sheepish smile.

"So, Sam," I begin to grin, "that was uh, some line you pulled on Sookie tonight," I look up after placing the last chair on the table top, he refuses to look at me,

"Isn't it time for you to go home yet?" he asks. I walk up behind him with my hands placed innocently behind my back as I lean slightly forward.

"Maybe. I must say Sam, I was a little disappointed with that pick up line. You know Sookie, she's an innocent, and that line just _screamed_ 'I wanna get in your pants'," I smirk as he turns around abruptly in a huff,

"Go home Leo," he tries to walk past me but I don't let him; hey, I need to have a little fun in my life now that I no longer have the love of my life to entertain me.

"Why are you all of a sudden hitting on Sookie so openly?" I ask in a playfully devious voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he mutters. I make a small hop in front of him as he tries to maneuver around me. Sam was about an inch taller than I was and since I was bending slightly, me being in my playful mood, he was looking down at me aggravated.

Along with my psychic abilities, I have a good sense of other people's emotions, better than most people do. I use this skill to my advantage, and right now, Sam really isn't that aggravated, so I press on in my game.

"Sure you do, ever since that Vampire came in here and you saw how she reacted you were all up on her cute little ass," he looks doubtful, "I saw those lingering touches, those just-a-little-too-long-of-a-pat-for-it-to-be-a-simple-boss/employee-relationship pats," I smirk and cock an eyebrow, my stomach was getting a giddy thrill out of this; I am such a mean person, getting kicks out of other people's discomfort. But then suddenly Sam's discomfort changes…quite instantly I must add.

"Are you jealous?" he states smugly rather than asks. I stand up straight, curiosity straining in my mind, of course, my face only displayed mildly of my inquisitiveness; because of my abilities I needed to keep my emotions and emotional display to a minimal level or else I get severe headaches, nosebleeds and my visions get out of wack, such a nuisance.

"Jealous?" Envy was surely not on my list of emotions at this moment. Why would he suggest that? This time, Sam moves in closer to me,

"Yeah, you're jealous that Sookie catches my attention more than you do," he smirks haughtily, but with his own sense of charm. I cock my head to the side with a blank expression on my face,

"Interesting…" I muse, "On any other woman this attempt to 'turn the tables' would have worked, but I am not susceptible to such…primitive antics of lust. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were hitting on me," I meet his gaze with a confident one of my own. Sam moves forward and places his hands on the table behind me on either sides of my hips, effectively trapping me; how cliché. I roll my eyes,

"Maybe I am," he says in a husky voice.

"Sam Merlotte, hitting on your waitresses is not something an employer should be doing. It's bad business and can get you into a lot of trouble, sexual harassment? Ever heard of that? Furthermore, it's not even good etiquette to clearly make an advancement on one woman, openly admit that you've made said advancement, then try to hit on another woman," I lecture him with an unwavering voice. Sam sighs and backs away,

"Jeez Leo, I was just kidding, take it easy," he smiles. Hm, 'just kidding'? I think not, more like only half kidding and half seriously considering the possibilities. Rolling my eyes again I turn and walk back to his office to retrieve my battered navy blue Jansport backpack as Sam shuts off the lights. He comes into the office gathers some things of his while I wait outside the door for him as he locks the door. "So tomorrow you're working three shifts, correct?" he asks nonchalantly.

I nod my head, "Correct," normally he would have opposed and suggested that I only work two, but in the end I would have convinced him otherwise. But moments ago he found out why I work so much, so things were slightly different today. I guess some would call me a workaholic, but…well I am. I am lazy, and I really rather not do anything at all, my mind opposes to doing anything, but my body has a need to do something, to move; sitting still and doing nothing are things not in my forte.

Walking out the back to the employee parking lot he walks me about half the way to my car as we normally do when I stay and help close the place. Sam does have some chivalrous points to him. "I'll see you at 10:30 tomorrow morning," he says with his hands in his jeans pockets. He stands in the middle of the parking lot with his back to his relatively nice trailer home, parked directly behind the bar. I walk to my aunt's car (don't even bother asking me what kind it is. I don't speak car, all I know is the color and basic mode; example: minivan, pickup truck, sports car, buggie, convertible, jeep and station wagon). Her car is a decent car that's black…

"Yes sir," I semi call back as I get into the car, tossing my bag onto the passenger side seat then pulling out of the parking lot; Sam watches me leave with a wave before turning to go into his own home.

----

I get out of the car and shut the door gently as I hike my backpack strap further up my shoulder. It was around 1:30 in the morning and I was barely feeling the need to sleep as usual. My aunt's house was a lovely home, it originated as a small cottage but then she had it remodeled into a rather large building. It is a blue-grey house with a front porch and two floors. She and I live in the main house. Off to the right and a little further down the large driveway is another house that was originally a large garage that has been converted into a small home, Tina lives there. Tina's house is a miniature version of the main house. I walk up the stone pathway which was illuminated by the porch light my aunt kindly left on for me. I take my key and open the door; I place my bag on the one of the sofas in the living room to my right before going into the kitchen turning on the light.

The house was very quite as I get out the sugar, vegetable oil, unsweetened chocolate squares, milk, eggs, flour, and then the appropriate measuring devices.

Aunt Laura sleeps upstairs in the far back left corner of the house while my bedroom, formally the second guest room, is in the very front right corner of the house, directly across from the living room. The layout of the house was quite different compared to most small town houses, not that I've been in any, it just seemed that way to me. When first walking into the house, one sees the shining dark hardwood flooring, to the left is the living room with a flat screen television mounted about the brick fireplace. The room is painted in a warming and pale tan color. To the right is a sitting area with a spiral staircase. If facing the sitting area or "quiet room" as Aunt Laura calls it, at the back of sitting area is a small hallway, and when you walk the four steps to the end of the hallway on the right, is a door leading to my room.

Following the recipe on the back of the unsweetened chocolate box, I mix and measure the needed amount into a large clear, glass bowl. Cooking at 1:30 in the morning? You may ask, well yes, it is what I do. I can never fall asleep until around 3 or 4, but if I am lucky I'll get to bed at 2, but I can feel that, that will not be the case tonight, er morning…

After mixing the ingredients I pour the mix into a pan with a bit of difficulty and making a small mess, but eventually, I manage to get the brownie mix into the brownie pan and get the brownie pan with the brownie mix into the oven. I sigh with pride. I'm not much of a cooker, but I can sure as hell bake the shit out of anything. There _is _a difference between baking and cooking though some believe otherwise. I begin to clean up the mess I've made once I've set the timer on the black oven. Once that task is complete I grab my bag from the couch and silently make my way to my bedroom.

My bedroom was decorated as the guest room and has been kept that way for I do not plan on staying in Bon Temps for very long. Or so I keep hoping to myself; by keeping the room designed as a guest room gave me secret hope that I would soon be able to go home to my old life style and be with my mother and my friends and my lover, Fazioli. Oh how I did miss her terribly, so terribly that it pained my heart. I miss caressing her smooth ivory and ebony keys to which she would respond to my delicate touch with such a beautiful song. Her glistening black body shone so elegantly in the spotlight. A small whimper escapes my lips as thoughts of my piano back in New York.

I remove my white "Merlotte's" T-shirt and toss it to the corner along with the rest of my clothing. I walk to my dresser and pull out a black sports bra, black spandex, and a pair of black running shorts. I tie my black and red running shoes onto my feet as brownie aroma fills the house. I still had a long time before the confectionary treats were ready. I walk out of my room and to the bathroom a little ways away from my own room. In the bathroom I grab a hair tie and gather my locks into a ponytail, any loose strands just fall aimlessly around my face. I observe my reflection in the mirror, my blue eyes were just like my mother, such an icy blue color they almost looked white. I sigh when I look at my facial structure; I hated it with a passion that I suppress deep within my heart. I looked, structure wise, like my "father", such a wretched man that my mother despised with all her heart. Every time she looks at me she sees him and it doesn't even matter that her and I have the exact same hair and eye color as well as the same lips, she will always see him. It hurts her even more so because I need to keep my emotions reigned in, something he did, though, he didn't have to do it they way that I do.

My breath catches in my throat as I see flashes of me running, some unknown murderer shooting an elderly woman in a place where it is snowing, I see a teenaged girl breaking her nail; I hear in an uncoordinated order of the gun shot, me panting and the sound of pavement below my feet and the actual nail snapping and the girl cussing.

I close my eyes and concentrate on my inhaling and exhaling carefully. Once my heartbeat has calmed I unravel a load of toilet paper and hold it to my nose as it begins to bleed. I sigh and sit on the toilet seat while tipping my head back. Tapping my heel impatiently I wait for the blood to stop flowing and once it does I clean my face of the dried substance.

I pull out the brownies and turn off the timer so that it doesn't wake up my aunt. As I immediately cut into baked goods, ignoring that they should cool first, I feel a soft warmth wrap around my ankles. "Hey Kat," I dish out the brownie squares onto a plate and I save one for myself and "accidentally" dropping a piece of one on the floor for Kat. Kat is a black cat with beautiful green eyes; her name illustrates the lack of imagination and creativity my aunt and cousin have when it comes to naming animals, it is a wonder how they have their own successful clothing store. They spell the cat's name with a "K" to somehow justify the name.

After I have eaten my brownie and downed it with a glass of ice cold milk (the only way to drink milk) I play with Kat for a few minutes, then I decide to go for my run. I have a very specific route and I know it well, it's a 10 mile route.

---

Shedding my sweat soaked garments I immediately rush into the shower and turn it on, sitting back, letting the water fall on me. I sit there for a few minutes, regaining my energy, but before long I stand up and proceed with the washing and shaving of my body. Once out I towel dry my hair and dry the rest of my extremely toned and fit body, something of which I take great pride in, I work hard to get my body to look this good. So I'm a little vain, shoot me. I wrap the towel loosely around my body and I gather my discarded clothes and sneakers and I make my way to my bedroom; embracing the cool air conditioned temperature. In my room I pull on a pair of boy short underoos and a slightly loose but fitted purple tye-dye t shirt and a pair of black ankle socks before leaving the room and going into the kitchen again.

There I wash the dishes, Kat watches me from the counter to my right. She doesn't sleep much like me, which is weird since cats sleep all the time, hence the phrase "cat nap". As I dry the newly cleaned dishware, I look at the clock on the oven, it was 3:26, and I was glad, I was getting awfully tired now. I finish putting away the dishes and I wipe down the kitchen and I clean up the bathroom after myself. I was never a compulsive cleaner, I had people to do that for me and I always had too much on my plate to keep me too busy to even worry about cleaning; but these days, I have nothing but time. So cleaning consumes my time quite nicely and it keeps me busy, though I really rather not do it, it's pretty gross.

I retire to my room, brushing the knots out of my naturally straight hair as Kat hops on my bed. This was her room before I came along. Finally, at 4:16 I get under the covers.

Today was a relatively normal day of "Cleo Sheridan"'s life in Bon Temps Louisiana; aside from the new Vampire…but other than that, tomorrow should be the same.


	2. Sam Merlotte Was Not Human

this took a while to write. soccer tryouts and school starting soon and such...

so i am kinda mad at True Blood. They are overplaying the Maenad thingwaaaaayyyyy tooo much....sigh... what will i do?

anyway, enjoy, i hadn't planned on ending it where it does but then id have to write SO much more and i was like no, ill just start a new chapter

reveiw :)

* * *

While groaning I drag my body from my bed when I hear the house phone ringing. I take my leisure on getting there and I answer with an unintelligible sound.

"Good Morning Leo," my Aunt Laura song sings from her office at her store. Laura Sheridan doesn't just own a clothing store, she and her daughter own a…a um…what are those things called? A mini-mall? No, well maybe…but anyway she owns the building where there are 6 separate businesses in the small, one floor building which is located in Shreveport. Two of those stores are owned by Laura and Tina respectively, and the remaining four are owned by friends of Laura.

"Hi," I yawn and look at the clock on the wall, it reads 8:46 am, about 5 hours of sleep, rounding up, that's not bad. I walk into the kitchen and pull out the milk and a glass.

"Everyone is loving the brownies," she gushes with pride. She does this, she brings in the baked goods I make the night before and bring them into work with her, why she does this, I don't know, I don't mind either.

"I'm glad," Aunt Laura has the same eyes as my mother and me, as well as Tina, just slightly darker. Her hair though is dark brown; Tina's hair is dark brown also. I pop some whole wheat bread into the toaster and take out a knife, plate and the Nutella, mm, Nutella.

"Yeah, and all the girls want to meet you since they've never met the mystery niece-slash-baker and I tell them all about you," I'm sure Tina loves that, "So I was thinking that today for lunch, we'd all come down to Merlotte's as a special treat. Is that alright with you?" I'm glad she has the courtesy to ask. I am sure this is the vision I had last night at Merlotte's.

"Sure I have no problem with that," The toast pops up, I cradle the phone between my ear and shoulder as I attend to my breakfast,

"OK, good, I'll have to make sure to call Sam and make a reservation," this caught me as odd,

"Who makes a reservation to eat at Merlotte's?" I ask,

"Oh, no one honey, but when you have a large group of people going, people'll usually call Sam just to make sure he keeps a few tables open for them," which is the definition of making a reservation.

"How many people are going that you need to make a reservation?"

"Everyone…" she says plainly,

"Everyone? You mean that you're taking every single employee out to lunch?"

"Yes that's the plan!" she says excitedly, I think I might call Sam to warn him ahead of Aunt Laura's own warning…lest she forgets.

"About what time?"

"Noon,"

"Alrighty then, sounds good to me,"

"Also Leo, I need to ask you a favor; in my closet are some clothes for Mrs. Stackhouse, Sookie's grandmother, she had bought them over the phone," who shops over the phone? "And I had forgotten to get Tina to deliver them to her, would you mind doing it for me?"

"Sure, no problem," I bite into the toast, mm, the chocolatey-nutty-whole wheaty goodness of it all.

"Splendid, then I'll see you at Merlotte's for lunch,"

"Right, bye-bye," I hang up the phone, finish my toast and ice cold milk before dialing Sam's house/trailer's phone number. After the fourth ring he picks up with a sleepy tone, "Did I wake you, Sam?" I ask, unapologetically.

"Mm, kind of, I was already awake just still in bed. The phone ringing motivated me to actually get out of my bed,"

"Swell…" I mutter "Anyway, just as a warning, my aunt is treating all of her employees and everyone else that works at that mini mall place thing she and Tina own, to lunch, so she's bringing them all to Merlotte's at noon,"

"How many people?" he yawns over the phone, in the background I can hear coffee being poured; at least I assume its coffee.

"Mm…I'd estimate abouuttt…25? Give or take?" There are usually three people working in each of the six stores, so that's 18, then each of the store owners, so roughly 25…possibly…He sniffs and sips his beverage,

"Alright, thanks for letting me know, _cher_,"

"No problem, she said that she would call you to make a reservation, but in case she forgets I called," Sam laughs,

"I don't know whether to call you a good niece or a good employee,"

"Both; and I'd be weary of unwanted and inappropriate ass grabbings if I was you,"

"What?"

"Heed my warning, see you later," and I hang up; I just love being mysterious. Kat jumps on the countertop and I play with her for a bit. I never had time for pets when I was younger, and I never understood how people can love an animal so dearly, but now I do. I absolutely adore Kat, she's such a good feline, extremely smart too at least I think so. Her fur is so shiny and soft and I close my eyes as she rubs her face and body against my cheeks, arms and chest. I can feel her loud purrs against my own chest.

I finally pull myself away with a sigh and walk to my room. I pull on a pair of black leggings that go to the middle of my toned calves, a white bra, and royal purple button up shirt dress that goes slightly shorter than the middle of my thighs. The dress has a V-neck collar and short sleeves; I bought this dress at Tina's store, among others just like it. I've discovered the beauty and comfort of this style of dress. I leave the last button at the top undone and the last button on the bottom undone as well. I put on a simple long chained necklace with a sapphire pendant, a few rings, and two bracelets. I give my hair a quick brush, apply some deodorant, perfume (not the expensive ones), and a load of cover-up on my neck, and I tie my black converses. When satisfied with my appearance I grab my Jansport backpack, take out the Chap Stick and apply it as I go up the stairs taking steps two at a time to Aunt Laura's room and retrieve the clothes in the dry cleaning bags before heading out to the black car.

---

I knock on the framework of the screen door and Sookie's grandmother opens the door. "Hi Mrs. Stackhouse, my aunt wanted me to drop these off for you,"

"Oh, thank you sweetheart, and call me Adele, won't you come in?" I comply and enter her home. "I'll take those," she says and takes the hangers of clothing from my hands, "Sookie and Jason are in the kitchen, go on and help yourself to anything you want," she says in her southern drawl. I walk into the kitchen hearing Jason's voice say,

"If you're gunna be wearing that suit, you might wanna start watchin what you eat,"

"If you're gunna be wearing that muscle T-shirt, you might wanna start getting some actual muscles," I reply to him. Sookie turns around with a smile as I sit next to her and across from Jason, who makes a childish face at me,

"Hey Leo, what are you doing here?" Sookie asks.

"Delivering some clothes for your grandma," I answer. We ignore the telephone since Adele answers it, "So, Sookie, tell me about the Vampire that came into Merlotte's last night," I cross my legs under the table and lean my forearms on the top.

"Well," Sookie leans forward and has a very peculiar gleam in her blue eyes. Jason scoffs and rolls his own pair of blue eyes, but I ignore him, "His name is Bill Compton… 'Vampire Bill'," she giggles and I smile with amusement, then she whispers, "I can't hear anything coming from him! It is just so peaceful, I feel so relaxed around him," she gushes. I place my hand on hers and give it a small squeeze,

"I've got a good feeling about him Sook," though…the good feeling is mixed with a bit of apprehension, but I'm not gunna tell her that, there's no need. The good feeling has a larger ratio than the not so good; basically it means that there might be some rough patches with this guy, some bad ones, but overall he's true blue. "I figured that's why you were so draw to him,"

"I wonder if it would work the same way it does with me, for you," she states but I shake my head.

"I doubt it," our abilities are two totally different things. She can't hear vampire's thoughts, but I can see their future. Not nearly as clear as humans' futures though. See, vampires are dead…and the dead don't have a future, but I do have the capability of seeing the future of a corpse; this means that I'll just be seeing the body decay further and further, it's quite disgusting. But vampires are the living dead, they can move around and what not, so, when I have a vision, one: it's blurred, two: it is difficult to see the actual vampire, I just see the surroundings and the backgrounds and only catch glimpses of the vampire; it's like I need to get a homing device for my brain to track down the vampire. This is an extremely difficult task and causes me severe headaches, hence why I don't try on a daily basis. Although, my ability to sense people's emotions is left to be unseen, for I have never had the opportunity to test it on a vampire. I wonder if I would be able to let loose of my emotions if I was around a vampire the way Sookie can let down her mental wall for blocking out the thoughts of others…hm…some food for thought…

"That was Everly Masen," Adele returns to the room with the phone clutched in her hands, "Guess who was found, strangled to death in her apartment," her voice is strained with grief. "Maudette Pickens!"

"Oh my Lord!" Sookie gasps. I'm not a cold hearted bitch, but I feel no grief or sorrow. I have no idea who Maudette Pickens is so I can't sympathize for the life of me. Although the strangulation bit of the story held my interest. Oh, we are all morbid in our own little way, don't judge me.

"She didn't show up for work, wasn't answering her phone. So her boss called Bud Dearborne to drive over there. He got the manager to let him in, and then they found her," she says gravely.

"I-I can't believe it, I went to high school with her," Sookie says.

"Can you believe it? A murder in Bon Temps…" Adele says.

"Well I ain't surprised, now that we got a Vampire living here," Jason says making me cock an eyebrow.

"Hey! Just because he's a Vampire doesn't mean he's a murderer," Sookie defends Vampire Bill, heh, I do rather enjoy saying that…Vampire Bill, Vampire Bill, Bill the Vampire, Vampire Bill…

"Oh come on! Fang Bangers go missing all the time in Shreveport, New Orleans…"

"Well I highly doubt that a Vampire killed Maudette Pickens," I state. Jason eyes me challengingly,

"And why's that?"

"Why would a Vampire strangle someone? If a Vampire is going to kill someone, they'll suck the victim dry as a bone, and dismember them, tearing the person limb to limb; Vampires are pretty vicious when they want to be. Now that you mentioned it, a Vampire wouldn't just leave the body where it could be eventually found, they would dispose of the remains somehow since Vampires _are _'mainstreaming' these days and have to obey human laws…" see? Morbid…

"Oh my, Cleo Sheridan!" Adele gasps placing a hand over her heart. Ugh, I hate it when people call me "Cleo Sheridan", it just does not suit me. I purse my lips together and shrug my right shoulder and tilt my head to the right; as a sort of informal apology to her. "But…what's a…fang…banger?" she asks.

"A Vampire Groupie," Sookie explains, only to receive a blank stare from her grandmother, "Men…and women who like to get…bitten,"

"Oh my stars!"

"Maudette was a fang banger!?" Sookie asks unbelievably. "How do you know that?" Jason is silent for a moment before snapping,

"I don't know Sookie, the way you just know things sometimes," he bangs on the table and picks up his plate and walks over to the sink.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," I sing in a dull whisper, glancing at Jason over my shoulder slyly to which he glares at me guiltily. He _soo_ did the dirty with Maudette.

"But…" he continues, "There are also hookers, that specialize in vampires, they drink True Blood to keep their supply up, and, they keep a bodyguard there, just in case the Vamp gets a little too frisky," he smirks. The two female Stackhouse's and I remain silently staring at Jason, "I-I read that in a magazine…" he mutters.

"I wonder…how much someone would charge, f-for something like that," Adele ponders,

"Thousand bucks," Jason answers matter of factly as he puts on his road crew hat.

"See, now that just makes me sick," Sookie says,

"Oh I know, what kind of cheap women would ever do something like that?" Adele replies.

"No, it makes me sick that they get a thousand buck just to lay there and do nothing while I bust my ass to get ten bucks an hour plus tips," oh, the naivety of the woman. Jason and I both chuckle,

"Oh, I don't think they just lay there, I think they're expected to…uh…" he says, looking for the right word to say in front of his younger sister and grandmother,

"Participate," I complete for him. Sookie looks between Jason and I,

"Ew," The room grows into an awkward silence until Sookie catches my eye. She looks extremely concentrated on her brother.

"Well, uh, I'll be getting back to work, thanks for breakfast gran," he leaves the kitchen after kissing Adele on the cheek; Sookie follows after him in a rush. Adele and I hear Jason cuss at Sookie and I roll my eyes getting up from the table as Sookie returns.

"I should be going to, gotta do some food shopping," Adele says goodbye, "Sookie, next time, try being a little more subtle about it," I smirk at her and shake my head, she just purses her lips together looking indifferent; she can't just go up grabbing people's faces to hear their thoughts.

"Yeah, I know," she mumbles before smiling, "See you tonight," I nod and take my leave.

---

I walk into Sam's office and place my backpack in my cubby, ignoring the insignificant vision of a black man burping. I had completed the food shopping in record time in only 45 minutes! Of course, I didn't need to get as much as we usually need, but that doesn't matter. I adjust my white Merlotte's shirt as I walk out to the bar. Arlene says hello as we both begin to set up the restaurant. I see her, with such excitement in her eyes, as she takes on the tedious task of filling up the salt and pepper containers. I look over my shoulder when I hear Sam's footsteps behind me. He places a hand on the middle of my back and guides me over to the far side of the restaurant. "Help me push some of these tables together,"

"Yes sir," I sigh. Great, manual labor.

"Say, Leo," Sam says as he takes down some chairs from the top of the tables, "what did you mean by what you said earlier on the phone, this morning?"

"I don't know Sam, I said a lot of things on the phone, earlier, this morning," although I had an idea to what he was referring to.

"About 'ass grabbings'," he answers.

"What about 'ass grabbings'?" I ask.

"Oh come on, don't play dumb,"

"What?" I look up when I hear Sam stop moving and I tilt my head to the side. He was…extremely frustrated. Far more frustrated then he should be, he went from a normal content to full aggravation in less than one second. His grip on the chair was so tight that his knuckles were turning white. His dark eyes dart to where Arlene is, I look over my shoulder, or where Arlene was; I turn back around and Sam is right in front of me.

"Can you hear thoughts, like Sookie?" he whispers.

"No," I answer truthfully while backing away as Arlene returns to the counter with more salt refill-er in her hand. I return to the task at hand without another word on the subject; Sam gives in and follows suit.

Sam is a puzzling one for me. I can sense his emotions just fine, but at times, like just now, he gets these drastic mood changes that make my head swirl for a moment or two. I've had my entire life to practice deciphering emotions and my visions, along with studying from books of body language and psychology and whatnot, but with Sam I can never accurately depict the reason for his rash emotions. Now, I've had a lot of time to mull this over ever since meeting and working with him; my hypothesis: Sam is hiding something. Not a very good hypothesis I know, but I really haven't been _too _focused on Sam's mood swings…

The day progressed on slowly and dully as I waited the tables with Dawn. Both Arlene and Sookie had the lunch shift off. Around a quarter past twelve, the herd of employees that work in my Aunt's establishment in Shreveport trample into Merlotte's and I direct them all to the tables we had arranged for them; I felt as though I should have been on a plain somewhere in western America, on top of a horse with a 10 gallon hat on my head. This thought amused me for a while; I think I could look damn cute in a cowboy get up and one day I want to learn how to ride a horse. Oh! Oh, I would just love to wear a riding outfit! Those skin tight pants with boots up to the knees and the jacket and that little whip thing, damn, now I _know_ I would look sensational in _that_. Hey, I already declared I was conceited.

"So," I hear the high, shrilling, scratchy voice of Margaret Perkins, bringing me away from my contemplations, "You are the mysterious baking niece of good ole Laura Sheridan," I shrug one of my shoulders and purse my lips together, failing at an attempt of a half assed smile. Margaret and I have already met, but the dim wit just can't seem to remember. Laura laughs,

"Um…well yes, everyone, this is my niece, Leo Sheridan, she's the one that has been baking all of the goods that I have been bringing in. Leo, this is Frannie Calman," she indicates to her right then further down the line and across the table, introducing everyone to me even though she knows that I am not going to even bother to try to remember the names. After some meaningless and irritating small talk with them, I ask them what they would like the drink. That's when Margaret looks behind me and waves at Sam, who comes over.

"Hello ladies," he says with a kind smile.

"Well hello Sam Merlotte, I haven't see you in ages," Margaret says with a sly look on her overly painted with make up face.

"Well, I guess not," he laughs.

"So you're not seeing anyone, are you? From what Laura's told me, Cleo…" I resist shuddering, "…is single, and she could cook for you…" ah, so this is what I saw yesterday… "…because frankly Sam, a grown man should not be cooking his own meals. He should have a loving, beautiful woman make his meals and frankly I think that the two of you would make an adorable couple," she gushes. Sam looks at me with a bashful look that I have seen before, then Margaret, as I expected, grabs a fist full of my boss's ass making him yelp. I stifle a laugh and walk away to get their drinks.

Sam returns to the bar and helps me get the beverages all flustered. "How the hell did you know she was going to do that?" he whispers while concentrating on making margaritas.

"I may not know all the people of Bon Temps, but I know what kind of people most of them are, and Margaret Perkins is categorized in the ass grabbing people category." I avoid the truth skillfully. Sam just sighs while shaking his head making his dark peppered hair flail cutely.

I return with all of the women's drinks on my second trip back. It dawns on me that all of the employees that work with my Aunt are all women. "Where's Tina?" I ask my aunt after distributing the drinks.

"She has a hair appointment, she should be here soon," Aunt Laura looks up and drops her Sprite glass, spilling the soda on her and the floor; luckily the cup didn't shatter. Her jaw is slack and her eyes as wide as a deer's. I turn to see what's shocked my aunt so much and I feel my eyebrows lift high as I hear comments from around the bar.

"You are fucking kidding me; that is the _only _reaction that I get from you!?" Tina stomps her foot and crosses her arms over her small chest in a huff. I hold up my finger, look at the table beside me and borrow Margaret's sunglasses, putting them on my face and finally taking out my waitressing notepad and pen.

"What do you want to drink?"

"You fucking bitch," Tina punches me on my shoulder while laughing; that punch was so unnecessarily hard, as usual. My cousin Tina has an obsession with surprising me and getting me to "show more emotion than a rock" as she says. Ever since we were younger she would play this surprise game but because of my psychic abilities, I was able to predict what she was going to do or say most of the time. On the occasions when she could actually shock me, my reaction would never be more than a raised eyebrow or two since I need to control my emotions.

This time, my formerly brunette cousin, has dyed her hair super platinum blonde. No, more like super ice platinum blonde…maybe one tint away from white. Her slightly darker than my own blue eyes some how manage to stand out even more against her sun kissed tan skin while simultaneously fading in comparison to her newly attained pale hair. "What do you think? Does it look good?" She asks pulling up a chair next to her mother.

All of the Sheridan women have basically the same body type: large curvaceous hips and large bosoms and we were luckily blessed with everything being proportional, with the exception of Tina. Tina is the little black sheep of the Sheridan women, she has the smallest breasts in our family or lack there of. I reflect on that for a moment, the phrase "Sheridan women". I don't consider myself a Sheridan, which is my mother's maiden name and I suspect she doesn't consider herself one either since she hasn't changed her name back to it. Not that she or I are ashamed of being "Sheridans", I think that we are both shallow enough to prefer to be known as Alexanders since our names with "Alexander" tied at the end of it sounds so much more elegant and just plain better than "Sheridan".

"Ask me tomorrow, my eyes need time to adjust," I answer while giving back Margaret her sunglasses. Tina makes a childish face at me that I ignore.

"Speaking of tomorrow," Aunt Laura says, "Why don't the three of us have lunch? There's this cute little café in Shreveport, the one I showed you," she tells Tina, "and it's so adorable, we need to go there," I shrug, Sam wouldn't mind since I work so much for him anyway. "Alright good,"

----

I reapply some cover-up to my neck in the restroom and sigh. Today has been unusually long and draining especially since I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and for the life of me I can't figure out why. I have even sacrificed one headache and two nosebleeds to see into the future to find out what is causing this irritating feeling, but things are just too damn blurry which could mean one of two things: the future, as of this moment, is too uncertain to get a lucid reading or vampires are involved; I believe it is the latter. Coming out of the bathroom I overhear Dawn and Sookie talking about Jason getting arrested earlier today.

"Sook, sorry bout yo brother," Lafayette says as he walks to the entrance of the kitchen from the bar.

"Does everyone know about Jason getting arrested but me?" Sookie cries out in frustration, then looks to me, "Did _you_ know?" she practically shrieks; I understood the underlying meaning behind her question. I shake my head since I had no premonitions of Jason for the past couple of days. My blonde telepathic friend narrows her eyes at me then whips her head around back to Dawn and Lafayette.

"Well I was there baby girl, I saw him get carted away," the man answers.

"And I was complaining to Arlene about Jason hanging up on me when we were making a date then not callin' me back and that's when Arlene told me," Dawn justifies.

"Arlene? How does she know?"

"I guess Rene told her," Sookie turns away in search of Arlene and Rene when Dawn continues, "Besides, we figured you'd just…" Uh-oh. I can feel the anger rolling off of Sookie in massive waves and breaking on me. This was not good for my stomach. The emotions that I consider the worst are anger and lust; this is because they are the most powerful and I detect them the best, whether I like it or not. It is nearly impossible to ignore those emotions and they cause me the most grief, giving me stomachaches, headaches, and/or nosebleeds, speaking of which…

I listen in on the conversation between Sookie and Dawn as I grab some toilet paper and hold it to my nose while tilting my head back. "I just what?" Sookie's voice goes up an octave in her anger. I emerge from the bathroom.

"Well sweetie…" the brunette hesitates, "Didn't you just know already?"

The anger waves increase and slam into me like a brick wall making me need to lean against the wall, still with a now bloodied tissue paper attached to my nose.

"I, am not, PSYCHIC!" Sookie yells then stomps off to the front of the establishment. Shaking my head with my eyes close, I was sure glad she was gone, taking her anger with her.

"Leo, that's the third nosebleed tonight, are you sure you're alright?" Dawn asks sincerely concerned. I sigh and throw the red toilet tissue in the nearby garbage before returning to the restroom to wipe any dried blood from my face.

"Yeah, it happens occasionally," I mutter. It's that damned bad feeling I have in the pit of my stomach, it is throwing me off so much. One thing that I am grateful for is that I haven't been having any useless and pointless premonitions obstructing my sight.

Lafayette grabs my arm above my elbow with a firm commanding grip as Dawn leaves. I look him in his serious chocolate brown eyes with an agitated and exasperated look of my own. His touch sends a less then enjoyable prickling sensation throughout my body; it is the same feeling as getting sand and tiny little pebbles thrown at you with great force. While drowning in his dry sandy pool of anxiety and anger I barely comprehend him demand me that I tell him if I am doing any sort of drugs. I shake my arm from his grip and luckily he let me go; Lafayette may be homosexual to the nth degree, but boy is he strong. I roll my eyes as I mentally compose myself.

"It's funny how you are concerned if I am doing drugs when you practically bath in them," I snap dully. That one stung him good and I was glad; I fucking hate it when humans touch me…

But what about Sam? His touches never irritate me the same way regular humans do. Wow I never thought of that. So does that mean that Sam isn't human? At least fully human? Then what could he be?

My sidetracking thought nearly made me forget that Lafayette was before me, anger slowly and menacingly rolling and creeping up into me. "For the record, I don't do drugs, it fucks me up more than one can imagine," I slowly turn around and walk back into the main room leaving Lafayette's anger and now curiosity, behind me.

I have never abused any kind of drugs before, but I don't need to try them to know how fucked up I would be and how much they would affect my abilities. This is also the reason I don't drink any alcoholic beverage. This one I do know from experience. I drank a little once, I was a teen, I was at a party, so why not? I drank maybe half a bottle of beer and I nearly killed myself after, quite literally. There were so many foreshadowing visions, sounds, feelings, tastes and smells that I almost scratched out my eyes, off my ears and skin, and ripped out my tongue. The only other time that had happened to me was when I was 8 years old and I was extremely ill. I don't recall how my mother got the doctor's number, but she called in a specialist, Dr. Ludwig, but that's another story for another time…

I look up when the bar is unusually quiet; everyone was staring at Sookie and Vampire Bill (haha, I still get a kick out of that). I squint my eyes when I no longer see the inside of Merlotte's.

Everything is blurred; pretty much the same when you borrow someone with high prescription glasses and put them on your face. All I can gather is this: it's nighttime, two figures, and they are in the swampy terrain of Louisiana.

The vision disappears and not a second later this horrid sucking and slurping sound crashes into my head so loudly I feel as though I might as well have been standing in the middle of railroad trains and an oncoming train blares it's whistle right before it bashes into my body.

Foolish me, I thought the pain would subdue now that my vision and its sound effects aftershock were over, oh foolish little me.

My stomach churns violently and my brain screams in agony as a piercing sound encases me. The bar is filled with too many negative emotions. Sam is completely enraged with Sookie. Sookie is angry, confused, terrified and upset all rolled into one. Tara is furious. And I could pick out each person and individually indicate what emotions they were feeling towards Sookie and Vampire Bill, but I'd really rather focus on keeping control of my _own _emotions at the moment. My insides from crown to toe feels as though there is a raging war in the middle of a violent hurricane, not a fun feeling. I hold my hand to my nose as I stumble back into the bathroom; this time regurgitating whatever I ate for lunch. Clinging onto the bowl I idly watch the blood drip from my nose into the bowl and listen to my erratic breaths. My body spasms as round two of emptying my insides begins.

I didn't realize that Sam came into the stall and some how managed to kneel beside me; we are in a bathroom stall mind you. He was ever so kindly keeping my hair pulled back, oh god I hope I didn't get anything in it and that thought sent me on another body quivering adventure in Upchuck World.

Once that episode ended I lean my sweating forehead on my arms which are hugging the bowl. Sam, bless that man, rubs my hunched back soothingly; so soothingly that it was actually helping me to calm down. Forgetting about his extremely overpowering fury from before that partially caused my current condition, I mentally ask god to bless him again as I allow myself to indulge in his serene aura. Finally calm, I spit into the bowl, wipe my face and nose with the toilet paper and flush it down. I lean back against one of the stall walls and close my eyes still feeling shitty, but much better than before. Sam quietly strokes my bangs to the side with one hand and holds one of mine with the other. "I think you better go home," he says after a few minutes of sitting. I nod my head. "Leo…" I look at him to see him looking at me with a peculiar look in his eyes. I smile and raise one of my eyebrows.

"I'll tell you what I am if you tell me what you are," I smirk lazily. Sam blinks. I could tell he was seriously considering the options and by this, I knew for certain that Sam Merlotte was not human…fully. Sam clenches his jaw then sighs,

"Another time, right now, you should really go home and get some rest." I nod again and he helps me up. "I'll call Laura,"

"No, I can drive," I say in my normal monotoned voice as we walk out of the restroom. Everything has calmed down, but I still have that bad feeling in my stomach.

"Leo I don't want you driving home in this condition. It's a pretty long drive back to your house and…"

"I will be fine Sam," I cut him off sternly. Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair with his other hand on his hip.

"Fine, but promise you'll call here the minute you get home," I roll my eyes and begin to protest, "Promise me," he says in his no arguing voice.

"Fine," I agree reluctantly.


	3. Who Am I To Judge?

ugh, too much going on in my life to write! sorry, but this is like, mostly dialogue and whatever, BUT! Eric Northman comes in the next chapppttteeeerrrrr ;D and so does Alcide for those of you who have read the books :D :D :D

Ok, i wanna say something reallll quick. In the books, i picture Sookie as the smart, witty, and clever as a fox character, but in the show, that Sookie is just kind of dumb to me, idk, its just how i see her. So in my fanfic, the Sookie is more like the show. Im not that big of an Anna Paquin fan :\ but ive gotten used to her as Sookie. *shrugs* ah well, what are ya gunna do?

ALSO...in the books, Eric's hair is alot longer, so thats how it is in the books, for now at least. Im not sure if im gunna have him (or Pam XP) cut it like they did in the show or not, suggestions?

ALSO...ill be sticking more to the books kinda events wise, but like, the characters are more from the show like look wise and blah blah blah, but there will still be things from the show, like Jessica :) i loooove her 3

* * *

I don't know what awaits me back at Merlotte's Bar & Grill, but I am heading for it. Earlier in the evening, Sam had sent me home because I was throwing up and getting nosebleeds and yadda yadda. So I went home and was actually able to fall asleep; I suppose I was just so mentally exhausted from all the chaos that went on in the bar that I just passed out on my bed in my work clothes.

From my peaceful slumber I was awakened by this desperate urge to return to Merlotte's. I knew that the bar would close in 15 minutes, well, more like everyone will be gone in 15 minutes and on a normal day the drive to Merlotte's would take me about 40-45 minutes but tonight, I was going to make it in only a few minutes over 20. I wasn't exactly pleased with me speeding down the roads of Bon Temps, but this need to be at Merlotte's was so urgent that I couldn't do anything about it.

Parking my car I look out thorough my windshield and way across into the small clearing in the woodland I can see a blonde woman, Sookie, intuition tells me, getting savagely beaten by a couple, the Ratrays intuition informs me again. "Shit," I curse under my breath as I grab the metal baseball bat my aunt leaves in her car. She was almost mugged once so she decided to keep a bat in the backseat of her automobile. My Aunt for a second time almost got mugged, but her baseball bat saved her life as she beat the shit out of the guy.

I get out of my car, not closing the door as to try to remain quiet, I sneak in a hurriedly fashion towards the appalling sight. My grip is steel tight around the baseball bat, a dull sensation of adrenaline pumping through my veins. "Hey Fuckers," I call. The man and woman turn and I swing with all my might at the woman. She falls to the ground unconscious; I got a real good shot to her head, I even _felt_ the skull crack travel through the back and reverberate into my arms. I wonder if I killed her…

A mental warning flashes in my head. Instinctively I react and manage to block the man's punch towards me with the bat. "You fucking cunt!" he yells clenching his fist. He goes to swing at me again but I step back, preparing myself but then the man was no longer in front of me. I look to my right when I see him fly and hit against a thick tree trunk. I turn around to see Vampire Bill standing a few feet in front of me. An awkward and unsure silence fills the space between us; I can sense a desperate urgency coming from him. It's weird, I can sense what he is feeling, but I can't…like…physically feel it like I do most of the time with people…hm…

I turn around and walk towards Sookie's bloodied body, Bill follows silently. She begins to cough and gag on her blood, Bill is instantly by her side, concern and fear envelopes him. I know that this really isn't the time or place, but I was thoroughly enjoying being able to know what this vampire's emotions are, without feeling them on my body, or feeling them myself. Suddenly a realization comes to me when Bill looks up at me hesitantly, the slurping sounds that I heard earlier today were that of Sookie drinking Bill's blood. He wants to give it to her so that she can heal, vampire blood is known for being able to heal humans. I sigh and turn my back to him and Sookie, place the bat on the ground and plug my ears with my fingers. "I didn't see or hear anything…" but of course I can still hear some mumblings of when they talked for like, two seconds. I was completely revolted since I knew that Sookie was drinking Bill's blood, but its not that I find disgusting, it's the part where Sookie finds it erotic. Seriously, the waves of lust was just rolling off of her and breaking onto me. It's so sickening that she can be turned on when she was nearly killed, in the middle of a swamp, and she's all bloodied up herself, I'm sorry but there needs to be a line drawn somewhere. Once it's over I sigh again, grateful that my blonde friend passed out, I pick up my baseball bat and turn around to see Bill licking her face clean of all of the blood. "Tell Sookie to call me when she gets home," I sigh again, I think it'd be best if I leave them alone for the time being.

"Miss," I turn around with my hands on my hips and a bored but patient expression on my face, "Thank you for coming before I did. If you hadn't arrived I think my arrival would have been too late," he says with sincere and heavy southern drawl. "You're a friend of Sookie's?" he asks. I am glad he has enough manners to stop tasting her blood and look at me while he talks.

"Yeah, my name's Leo Sheridan,"

"Why is it that you feel it is alright to leave Sookie alone with a vampire?" he then asks out of the blue, I can see he is just genuinely curious. I shrug my shoulders,

"She likes you since she can finally relax whenever you're around. Why should I judge and try to take that away from her? I don't discriminate against vampires, or anything else. Besides, I'm a pretty good judge of character." I smile at Bill. "Don't forget to tell her to call me when she gets home," and I make my leave.

---

I walk into Tina's house to see her sitting in front of the television. "Hey Leo, where did you rush off too?" Tina asks while still staring at some drama on the screen. I take a double look at her; I forgot she has blonde hair now.

"I went back to Merlotte's I forgot my cell-phone." I answer as I walk into my cousin's bedroom and change out of my work clothes into a dress of hers; it is an evergreen strapless dress that goes to my knees with some pretty embroidery. I return to the living room and plop down next to her.

"I hate you, you know that?" she says through gritted teeth.

"Why's that?"

"Because when I wear that dress I have to wear two push up bras and those goddamn gelatin boob things and I still don't get the same affect as you!" I look down at my cleavage. I know that my breasts are full, but they are not that big, my god. I roll my eyes and run my fingers through my hair.

"Whatever,"

"So tomorrow, lunch with mom at that café near the shops," I nod my head as I prop my legs on the coffee table just like my cousin has.

"Do you miss you're old life style, Leo?" Tina asks out of the blue, "Hm?" I reply, not fully comprehending her question since I was too absorbed in the television program. "Do you miss you're old lifestyle? You know, all the money, all the designer clothes, traveling the world, living in a big fancy mansion…"

"I never lived in a big fancy mansion, just a very nice house, and I haven't lived in a legitimate house for years, not since I was sent here. And it's not like I traveled the world everyday. It was only like, three times, and they were competitions, not leisure."

"Yeah, but do you miss it?"

"Of course I do, but I miss my mom the most," I look over at her. Her tan face is scrunched slightly. Tina's wearing a navy blue tank top and white short shorts and she's holding a couch pillow across her chest. "Is there something more you want to say?"

"Well, what's gunna happen when Aunt Amy finally calls for you to return to her? After everything with your stalker is cleared up?"

"I go home," I say simply.

"That's it?"

"Um, yeah…"

"So you're just gunna leave us? Leave all of the friends you've made here?" I sigh to myself.

"Well, technically yes, I will leave everyone, but I'll be sure to come back and visit whenever I can." Tina rolls her eyes,

"Whenever you can, which will be when? Never."

"Tina what is up with you?" I look at her with scrutinizing eyes. She turns fully towards me and sadness drips on my head.

"I don't want you to go Leo! I have so much fun when you're here and I love borrowing your clothes, they are absolutely amazing. I'll miss you too much." She exclaims with a pout.

"I know, but I'll be sure to fly you up every now and then, we'll work something out, I promise," I smile reassuringly at her and she smiles back.

"OK good. Tomorrow after your shift at Merlotte's, wanna go to this party with me, Carolyn, and Patricia? Patty has a friend who's going and she was told that she can invite anyone, so we're gunna go." I shrug my shoulders,

"Sure, why not, but wait, am I going to have to babysit Carolyn and Patricia?" I ask with an arched eyebrow. Tina doesn't drink much, and I don't drink at all, so I always end up being the designated driver.

"Um, yeah, maybe a little, but I'll help with that you, but um, Carolyn wants to go and check out that vampire bar in Shreveport, Fangtasia. So after the party we'd head over there and check it out."

"Why does she want to check out a vampire bar?" I moan quietly.

"I don't know, probably because she heard that vampire sex is like, the best sex ever?" I roll my eyes again and stand up.

"That's just dumb. Anyway, I should go, Sookie's gunna call Aunt Laura's house and I don't want the ring to wake her up,"

"OK then, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and I would like to borrow something from yo closet girlie," she smiles coyly. I raise an eyebrow and look down at her with my work clothes in my arms.

"Which closet?"

"The one in mom's room," she smirks. The clothes in Laura's walk in closet are my more…dressy and expensive clothes and accessories.

"We'll work something out," I say as I leave her home.

Returning back to where I live with my aunt, I run to the phone just as it begins to ring and pick it up. "Hey Sookie,"

"Hey Leo," she laughs. "Bill said to call you once I got home. I thought I saw you at the parking lot when the Ratrays were attacking me but I wasn't sure,"

"Yeah, Mrs. Ratray, I hit her in the head with a metal baseball bat."

"Oh my god!" Sookie tries not to laugh. "Thanks for being there for me," she says with sincerity. I wanted to say that I really had no choice, the urge to return to the bar was forcing me back, but I decided against it.

"It was no problem. So you and Bill have a nice time?" I ask as I dip my head in the refrigerator.

"Oh yes, I uh, I told him that I am a telepath,"

"You didn't tell him that I am a psychic did you?" I ask while pulling out some ham, but then putting it back in the cold cut draw.

"No, of course not. So I found out that he is 173 years old and was made into a vampire in 1865, when he was 30 years old and he was in the Civil War. He's agreed to come and talk to Gran's club, you know, The Descendants of the Glorious Dead?"

"Mm-hm,"

"Well, he's going to 'call on me' tomorrow night; he's gunna come over and talk to Gran and me. He never has to shave either since he shaved the last day that he was a human." I can hear the smile in her voice through the phone. "So how come you haven't asked about Bill giving me his blood?"

"Because I didn't see or hear anything, if you know what I mean. And besides I already had some visions of you slurping away from his wrist earlier in the evening. Not to mention the fact that you found the whole experience erotic," I say accusingly, "Was more than enough for me, so I really don't need to ask,"

"Sorry," she laughs nervously. I pull out some chocolate ice cream and a spoon. "Tomorrow do you wanna come over and have lunch with Gran and I? I was hoping you'd be able to see…"

"Stop right there little missy," I say with a mouthful of chocolate ice cream, "You know I don't do predictions,"

"Oh I know, I'm sorry, I just…I don't know, I really kind of like Bill and just…I don't know…" she stammers.

"Yes you do, you wanted me to see if it'd be safe for you to date him, if it'd turn out OK. Look, Sookie, I only do 'predictions' on important things," at least now I only do things on important matters. "I already told you anyway, I've got a good feeling about Bill, so don't sweat it."

"Alright, thanks Leo. You can still come over for lunch if you want,"

"Actually I have lunch plans with Tina and Aunt Laura tomorrow,"

"Oh alright, then I'll see you day after tomorrow, at the bar,"

"OK, Bye,"

-----

I smell the aroma of pancakes as the waiter places my order in front of me. It looks and smells delicious. I take my sterling knife and begin to butter each layer of pancake fluffy goodness then proceed to drizzle some maple syrup over the stack. "Isn't this place just the cutest little café you have ever seen?" Aunt Laura gushes over her coy little teacup. Tina and I agree.

"I'm surprised you're even eating this food, Lee," Tina says while attending to her meal.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well aren't you like, used to like, designer food or something?" I hesitate before putting some pancake in my mouth; the sweetness explodes sensationally when I do.

"Do you mean gourmet food?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm surprised you're not like, 'ew I want some caviar!'" she sheiks in a high trilling voice. I shake my head and take a sip of my milk.

"Caviar is disgusting. Besides, you know that my mom and I didn't have money to start,"

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that…"

My aunt moved from New York down to Louisiana to be with her husband, my uncle, who passed away a few years ago. My mom stayed in New York to try and fulfill her dream of owning her own chain of hotels, that's when the whole thing with my biological father thing happened and blah, blah, blah. So, a couple years after I was born, when I was 5, we won the lottery. Nothing…huge, but enough to get my mother started on her dream. The lottery started her on some more gambling, to aid us in more ways, but she would only do it with my unique help. Its part of the reason why I refuse to do predictions on anything that isn't crucial or important; guilty conscience you could say. But once we started to receive a steady flow of money, she stopped all betting and gambling. She then enrolled me into this very prestige academy for girls and it was here that I fell in love with the piano.

My teachers and mother were amazed by the natural talent that I possessed. I could listen to a song or piece, then replicate it almost seamlessly on the piano. So I was sent to attend a musical class for 'the gifted' and teachers attempted to teach me how to read sheets of musical notes but they all failed miserably. I cannot, for the life of me, read music; hell I don't even know the names of the keys, like the notes, no idea. I just, listen to the music, experiment with the keys, then play. Going to and winning competitions added to our income.

"Leo, how are you holding up with things?" Aunt Laura asks.

"Um, I'm really not doing too badly. I'd thought I would be a mess, you know, not talking to mom, or any of my other friends. Granted I still worry like hell about leaving high and dry on my "much needed vacation" and not letting anyone know anything. Besides mom, I mean, since she was the one who sent me away. But, it just, sucks since I've missed events and stuff that I promised to go to without any notice or inclination. I can only hope that mom's taking care of all of that."

"I don't understand why you would be sent away if it's only a stalker, even a vampire stalker, like you can just go to the police and stuff," Tina asks while shoving a fork full of lettuce in her mouth.

"That's exactly what I said," I say as I cut off some more pancake, "but I feel that there's more to this than my mother has let on,"

"You saying Amy has something to do with this?" Laura asks, her blue eyes pouring into my own with such sadness. I merely shrug my shoulders,

"I don't know to be honest. But she definitely knows more of the situation than she's telling me."

"Well, we can only hope for the best right now," Aunt Laura says and Tina and I agree with nods. "So now that we have that out of the way, on to more exciting news!"

"No," I say, I know exactly what she wants to talk about.

"Aw why not? You're birthday is in a little less than two month away. We should throw a party!"

"Mama, no, you know that Aunt Amy and Leo never celebrate her birthday,"

"Look, sweetie," Aunt Laura looks to me, "I know how Hunter," I cringe at my father's name, "well, you know, but just because something terrible happened that caused you to be born doesn't mean that we can't celebrate your birth. Cause we are so happy that you were born, aren't we Tina?" Tina nods and smiles. "Not to mention that turning 25 is a huge mile stone in your life. We should throw a huge birthday party to make up for all of your missed ones."

"Aunt Laura, I appreciate the thought, I really do, but we don't celebrate it because when we celebrated my 5th and 10th birthday, Hunter tried to come back into our lives, so we just got it in our heads that every time we celebrate he'll show up."

"But it was for only two birthdays,"

"Yeah I know, but still, rather be safe than sorry," We silently eat for a few minutes before Tina breaks it.

"New topic: tonight Leo, me, Patty, and Carolyn are gunna go to this party that Patty was invited too,"

"You're driving, correct Leo?"

"Yes, Aunt Laura, I am," I sigh.

----

I return to Merlotte's with and Dawn rushes past me but then stops suddenly. "Girl, you gotta get to your tables, I don't know how but we are so freakin' packed all of a sudden," I nod and reluctantly go around the bar to get my black apron and notepad. I go to attend three extremely old women gossiping about this and that, something that normally I could care less about, but something they were talking about caught my attention.

"When did a tornado come through Bon Temps?" I ask tilting my head after taking their orders.

"Well," The faded dark haired one leans in closer to me, so I crouch slightly towards them. "It came through last night, or early in the morning, when it was still dark out, and it only went through the trailer that belongs to the Ratray's, killing them both!" she gasps, and I raise my eyebrows and widen my eyes the appropriate amount to appease her.

"Nooo," I whisper,

"Yes!" a used to be blonde answers.

"Do tornadoes come through here often?" I ask.

"Not often, but they are known to come through every now and then, but it was just weird since it only went through that one area. Not to mention that no one saw it neither," the former blonde answers.

"That is weird," I agree. I wonder if Vampire Bill had something to do with it, because that is just one hell of a coincident about last night in the parking lot.

"And you know what else happened last night?"

"Please, do inform me,"

"Sit down sweetie," she slides over and I take a seat next to her, "My name is Ethel Parkinson, this here is Sarah Smith, and Georgina Frederick. So, Jason Stackhouse was arrested for the murder of Maudette Pickens,"

"But that's old news…"

"Mm-hm," Sarah confirms with a knowing nod.

"But the thing is," Ethel continues, "Jason was doing the deed with Maudette, and they made a video tape!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sarah shakes her head is disgust. "It is just distasteful. Well you know how Maudette was into the whole vampire sex thing right?" I nod my head, "Well she and Jason were doing things that involved _bondage_," she says the word as if it were tabooed. "Mm-hm, the police got a hold of it and Sheriff Dearborne and Andy Bellefleur and Jason all watched it in the jail…"

"I bet Andy got some sick enjoyment out of that; I bet he hasn't gotten laid in years," Georgina spits out, making my lips twitch into a smile.

"Anyway, supposedly on the videotape, Maudette was faking her death to freak Jason out, so then Jason left thinking that he killed Maudette! But then the video tape showed that she was just playing a joke on the dumbass," Ethel goes on. "And as soon as he is released, Jason was seen going over the Dawn Green's house in the middle of the night, and he did the dirty with her too!" she gasps.

"Oh my," I contribute.

"Oh my is right child, but Jason and Dawn weren't the only ones getting it on last night,"

"No?"

"No,"

"Oh Lord in heaven," Georgina, the black woman of the group, sighs,

"See," Sarah takes over the story now, "Lafayette Reynolds and Tara Thorten were seen at some party in downtown Bon Temps. Lafayette was hitting on Damien Forrestor allll evenin'. Now, Damien is as straight as can be, but the two left together,"

"That faggot corrupted my cousin's little boy, that Lafayette will burn in hell for corrupting such a fine young man!" Georgina exclaims.

"If you think Lafayette is going to hell, why are you here ordering his food?" I ask, no attitude, just plainly curious.

"That faggot might have sold his soul to the devil himself, but the Good Lord blessed him with magnificent skills in the kitchen," she justifies.

"Right…"

"Leo!" The four of us look up across the room to Sam who is leaning over the bar, "What the hell are you doing? We're overflowing with customers and you're just sittin' around dolly gaggin with your friends? Get back to work!" My dark brows come together and a pout forms on my lips, why is he yelling at me? I begrudgingly stand up and excuse myself from the three elderly women. "Honey, anytime you want to know what is going on in this town, you come to us, we know everything," Ethel pats me on my hand with a genuine smile. The three women enjoyed the company of a younger female, it made them feel young again; I'll be sure to stop by when they are to catch up on some good old fashioned gossip. I thank them and give my order to Lafayette who only works the late morning/afternoon shifts on Wednesday.

"Sheesh, what's with Sam today?" I ask Dawn and Lafayette after my return to the window leading to the kitchen for the fifth time.

"I dunno girl, but he's been bitchin about everybody and everyone all morning," Lafayette purses his large lips together in that way that he does.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day?" Dawn suggests. I shrug my shoulders, and carry away my trays to one of my tables. Once I delivered the food, I stroll to the bar and request of Sam some Bud Lights. He ignores me. I call his name two more times before I take lean over the counter and grab his wrist shaking it.

In my head I see Sookie in someone's shower, but with her clothes on, and then a collie sitting on the bathroom floor, but then suddenly the dog…m…morphs into a buck naked Sam Merlotte…?

"What is it Leo?" Sam sighs in exasperation. I return to the present to see Sam looking intently in my eyes. "Whoa, Leo, are you alright?" I cock my head to the side,

"Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You're pupils were huge for a minute,"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes looked completely black for a second," he whispers. I can feel him contemplating so many things right now.

"Sam, I need two Bud Lights and I need to talk to you in your office," I tell him. He agrees and heads off to office as I deliver the two bottles. I soon follow. Shutting the door behind I place my hands on my hips and stare at him. "Are you a werewolf or something? Or like, a, a something that turns into a freakin' dog or something?" I can hear my own New York accent become extremely predominant.

"Do _NOT_ call me a werewolf, we are _nothing_ like them. They are just mean, dangerous, and horrible creatures," Sam steps closer to me, his rage nearly suffocating me.

"Then what are you?" I ask him, tilting my head a little closer to him. He's silently hesitating as he stares me in the eyes, he backs away slightly.

"You gunna tell me what you are too, right?" he asks cautiously. I roll my eyes and lean my back against the door of his office while I cross my arms over my chest.

"I am not an idiot Sam, I don't expect you to tell me your secret without expecting something in return. Of course I'll tell you what I am." He sighs and leans his butt against his desk.

"I'm a shape-shifter, or a shifter. I can transform into any animal, I just need to see a picture or a real animal before I shift into it,"

"Can you shift anytime you want?"

"Yeah," he nods his head, "I'm one of the few who can change into anything whenever they want, but I always have to shift during the full moon, can't help it,"

"Hm…that explains why I sense your emotions differently from regular humans.," I say more to myself than him.

"You can sense people's emotions?" I nod my head.

"Yes, and I am a psychic,"

"You can see the future?" his eyes begin to light up with excitement, just like a kid in a candy shop. "I always knew there was something different about you," he smiles.

"Look, I want to make this clear right here and now, I don't do predictions. When I try to look into the future I get massive headaches and nosebleeds, it's too difficult and tiring. Premonitions just come to me whenever, I have no control over it. So don't bother asking me to look into the future for whatever reason, you got that?" Sam just smiles and nods his head.

"I'm glad we got this out in the open, but how did you know about me turning into a dog?"

"I had a vision just moments ago of you being a collie dog and then morphing or…shifting…into your…naked…human self,"

"Oh," Sam says with eyebrows lifting high and a blush coming to his face. But then he smirks at me, "Did you like anything you saw?" I smack him on arm and turn around shaking my head, but with an amused smile on my lips. He reaches around me and turns the knob but that's it. "You know, I have a lot of questions still," his brows coming together slightly. I turn back around; we were very close together,

"And I have a few of my own, but tonight's not exactly the night to ask them since Merlotte's extremely busy," He silently stares at me for a few minutes with a very pleased smile, after a few moments I raise a delicate eyebrow questioning him. "Sorry, I'm just really glad that you're not freaking out about me being a shifter,"

"Why would I? I am a psychic who can feel other people's emotions, so who am I to judge? Not to mention that ever since the Vampires came out of the coffin, and with me being what I am, I figured that there are probably a shit load of other…creatures out there that the public doesn't know about,"

"True, but I'd like to ask my questions sometime,"

"Sure, just tell me when, but there's no guarantee that I will answer all of your questions," I smirk as I gently take hold of his wrist and pull open the door in a slightly awkward manner and walk out backwards. "Oh, and I was wondering if I could get off work a little earlier tonight?"

"How come?"

"Is that any of your business?" I ask him as we walk out to the bar.

"Yes, depending on why you want to get off earlier will sway my decision," he smirks

"Or maybe I deserve to get off a little early since I work pretty much work more shifts than are necessary."

"Fine," he sighs in defeat, "if things slow down and I don't need you," I smile at him,

"Thanks Sam."


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hokay, this is my author's note:

I haven't written ANYTHING in like, forever. So, my sob story is, I've just had a lot on my plate in the real world. I'm taking two English classes which mean a lot of essays, and a lot of my other classes I've had to write essays for, been working on college essays, homework, I got a job! (finally) I work at a candy store and it is AWEESOOMMEEE!!! :D (you'll notice when I do update some new stories, they have a common bakery/candy store theme lol), working on getting my permit (ill be 18 in February and I STILL don't have my permit -_-) been figuring out my friends situation, I have no time to hang out with people which for some reason everybody want to hang out with me suddenly…? Roflmao, been having boy problems…well not problems, just all the boys just seem to want a piece of me!! :D OK, maybe not, but I do have a few admirers but I'm happy with being single, at the moment… and yeah, so…that's my sob story…

_Discontinuations:_

I am no longer continuing Regret/Regret II.

I just can't. I haven't been at all in tuned with Naruto as I used to be, the story has been somewhat completed in my head (somewhat) and most important: my OC has become a Mary-Sue. Like, explicitly so. Therefore, I am discontinuing it.

****

I am also discontinuing Fascinating, sorta-ish. I might update it one day, but not really. I don't like the story line anymore, too many OCs that I need to keep track of, too much work lol.

_Hiatuses:_

Leola is going on a hiatus. I WILL continue it….one day…

_New Stories: _

These are my plans:

I intend to write a new Twilight story. This is pretty much going to be a newer/edited version of Fascinating. If you read my Twilight fic then you'll probably see a lot of similar themes and whatnot in my new story, but it's a new story… Here's a small summary:

The girl (I'm thinking of Lily as a name) will be human and living with her mother in Forks. Her parents are divorced and her father lives in Greece along with a majority of her family. She moved to Forks with her mother the summer before her junior year of high school. So Lily and the Cullens meet way before Bella moves to Forks. (Bella is in the story, and she moves to Forks around March/April, I believe that's when she moved in the books and movie). Lily's mother starts to date a pack member from La Push since he imprinted on her. Lily has her suspicions. Follows the books way more than the movies.

So the pairings will be **Edward/Lily** (OC_) [MAIN],_ one sided** Jacob/Lily** (OC) _[SORT OF MAIN__**],**_** Bella/Mike** **Newton** [_BARELY MENTIONED_], **Lily's Mother (OC)/Some Pack Member Man (OC)**_ [NOT AS MAIN AS EDWARD/LILY/JACOB BUT IMPORTANT TO STORY] _and then the normal pairings.

***

I want to write another Twilight were the OC is a vampire. It'll be **an EdwardxOC, BellaxJacob**, and the rest of the normal pairings. Basic idea:

The vampire (I haven't decided on her name yet) was turned but left alone. She was turned way before Edward but after Carlisle. She and Carlisle meet and he introduces her to his vegetarian dieting ways. She meets Edward during his time of the Spanish Influenza. Edward is then turned by Carlisle. She helps Edward through his newborn year, but as he does in the books, Edward becomes rebellious and is all like, F*ck being a vampire. Not really but you get it. After some time Edward returns and some other stiff happens and then they arrive in Forks with all of the Cullens. Then Bella arrives…

***

I want to make another True Blood EricxOC story… the main character's grandfather helped create the synthetic blood…and she has a part in the industry…that's all I really know…

***

Another Naruto story is something I really want to write… it'll be during Shippuuden and it will be a SasukexOC…or maybe a Sasuke/OC/Naruto…

_About the stories I am discontinuing:_

If you wish to, you may continue my stories **(Only Regret and Fascinating)**.

Of course I want you to just private message me and ask for my permission (which I will give, I have no reason to say no, but just ask anyway, it's the polite thing to do).

You may use my characters **(Only Regret and Fascinating) **and once again, just private message me before doing any writing.

All I ask, that if you do use my characters/ideas/stories just mention me in your disclaimer or Author's note or whatever. Simply these characters/stories/blah blah blah come from xDarkxStormxCloudsx.

I'll be more than happy to help with anything as well…

and btw, i bought a new laptop with the moeny i won from playing BINGO sometime last year! :D $700 babbbaaayyyyyy!!! 3

lol, not that it really matters...just saying....


End file.
